User blog:LionHeartKIng/Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Log - 010: Professor Fitzgerald vs. Blaze cards
Turn 1: Marrion * Normal Summons "Blaze Ghost the Burning Spirit" (900/200). * Equips "Blazing Talon" from her hand to "Blaze Ghost". * Sends both "Blaze Ghost" and "Blazing Talon" to the Graveyard to Enhance Summon "Blaze Bomber the Burning Detonater" (2800/200). * Since "Blaze Ghost" is sent to the Graveyard for an Enhance Summon, Professor Fitzgerald takes 1000 damage (Professor Fitzgerald: 4000 -> 3000). * Since "Blaze Bomber" is Enhance Summoned using a FIRE monster with 200 DEF as Material, she can add a Spell Card from her Graveyard to her hand. She adds "Blazing Talon". * Equips "Blazing Talon" to "Blaze Bomber". * Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card from her hand, face-down. * Ends her turn. Turn 2: Professor Fitzgerald * Draws. * Since he controls no monsters, he Normal Summons "Valkyrie Caste - Lucille" without Tributing (1400/1600). * Since "Lucille" is Normal Summoned, he adds a Level 5 to 7 Breakdown monster from his Deck to his hand. He then adds "Valkyrie Caste - Vallerie" from his Deck to his hand. * "Lucille" attacks "Blaze Bomber", with "Blaze Talon"'s effect being activated, making the ATK of the opponent's battling monster 0 for this Damage Step only (1400 -> 0'/1600). * Due to the effect of "Lucille", Professor Fitzgerald takes no damage. * Since a monster equipped with "Blazing Talon" destroys an opponent's monster by battle, Marrion adds "Blaze Ghost" from her Graveyard to her hand. * Since "Lucille" is destroyed, he Breakdown Summons "Valkyrie Caste - Vallerie" ('2200/2200). * Since "Vallerie" is Special Summoned, he can destroy 1 Spell/Trap Card Marrion controls. He picks up "Blazing Talon". * Marrion uses the effect of "Blazing Talon", equipping a "Blazing" Equip Spell Card to one of her FIRE monsters. She picks up another "Blazing Talon". * "Vallerie" attacks "Blaze Bomber", but Marrion's "Blazing Talon" is active (Vallerie: 2200 -> 0'''/2200). * Since "Vallerie" attacks an opponent's monster, he activates the effect of "Vallerie", increasing her ATK by 1000 for this turn only (0 -> '''1000/2200) (Professor Fitzgerald: 3000 -> 1200). * Since a monster equipped with "Blazing Talon" destroys an opponent's monster by battle, Marrion adds "Blazing Axe" from her Deck to her hand. * Since "Vallerie" is destroyed, he Breakdown Summons "Valkyrie Caste - Judith" (2800/1600). * Activates the effect of "Judith", but Marrion activates her Set "Blazing Ashes", destroying cards Professor Fitzgerald controls, up to the number of Equip Spell Cards Marrion controls. She controls 1, so she destroys "Judith", but Professor Fitzgerald activates the effect of "Breakdown Silencer" from his hand, preventing the destruction of a Level 4 or lower Breakdown monster he controls by a card effect for the rest of this turn. * "Judith" attacks, with Professor Fitzgerald activating her effect, making the ATK of "Blaze Bomber" 0 for this turn only (Blaze Bomber: 2800 -> 0'/200) (Marrion: 4000 -> 1200). * Sets 2 Spell/Trap Cards from his hand, face-down. * Ends his turn. Turn 3: Marrion * Draws. * Normal Summons "Blaze Raptor the Burning Fossil" ('1700/200). * Equips "Blazing Broadsword" to "Blaze Raptor". * Sends both "Blaze Raptor" and "Blazing Broadsword" to Enhance Summon "Blaze Paladin the Burning Seeker of Justice" (2900/200). * Since "Blaze Raptor" is used as an Enhance Material, Marrion activates its effect, destroying "Judith", but Professor Fitzgerald activates his Set "Probability Gamble", preventing Level 4 or lower Breakdown monsters from being destroyed by card effects this turn. * Since "Blaze Paladin" is Enhance Summoned, he can equip up to 2 "Blazing" Equip Spell Cards from his Graveyard to it. He equips "Blazing Broadsword" and "Blazing Talon" to it. * Professor Fitzgerald activates his Set "Fiendish Anchor", negating a Continuous, Field or Equip Spell Card's effects for 3 turns. He chooses "Blazing Talon". * "Blaze Paladin" attacks "Judith", but Professor Fitzgerald activates the effect of "Judith". Since it was targeted for an attack with a monster with higer ATK than it, "Judith"'s ATK becomes 4400 for this damage calculation only (2800 -> 4400/1600) (Marrion: 1200 -> 0). Category:Blog posts